


Broken Mirrors

by Nahira



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiverse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spanish Translation, marvel crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahira/pseuds/Nahira
Summary: “Él escondió algunas cosas de mí,” Tony dice, entonces se encoge de hombros. “Está bien. Yo también le escondí algunas cosas. ¿No sabes esta historia?”616!Steve conoce MCU!Tony.





	Broken Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120835) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Basado libremente en la siguiente solicitud:  
> Post-CW II (ignorando el desastre de Hydra!Cap) en el que Steve atestigua la muerte de Tony y lo destruye tanto que va al punto de ir a otro universo para ver a otro Tony vivo y feliz pero en vez de eso tropieza en MCU post-CACW y encuentra a MCU!Tony en su estado miserable, que hace a 616!Steve decidirse a hacerlo feliz. [*Bonus: 616!Steve desarrolla un enamoramiento en MCU!Tony, lo cual no es sorprendente.] [**Bonus: MCU!Steve se ve en conflicto al ver esto (medio celoso y medio enojado consigo mismo).]

Tony Stark está parado en frente de Steve, vivo y bien, lo cual es imposible, porque Tony Stark está muerto.

Los oídos de Steve están zumbando, manchas negras bailan en frente de sus ojos todavía. Cree que debe tener una conmoción por la explosión, o quizás el solo esta inconsciente y alucinando. Probablemente lo ultimo, debido a que el no puede oler nada de humo y… Mira alrededor rápidamente. El parece estar en la Torre, lo cual es imposible, puesto que la Torre está en ruinas.

Mira de nuevo a Tony—él no puede mantener sus ojos alejados por mucho tiempo, porque _Tony está muerto_ , pero Steve _quiere_ creer en la ilusión.  

No está del todo bien. Tony es mayor, más líneas marcan su cara. Él es un poco más pequeño de lo que Steve recuerda. No se ve bien; magullado por todas las partes que Steve puede ver, pero bueno, su Tony no se veía bien tampoco, la última vez que Steve lo vio, era un cuerpo frío en la morgue. La diferencia más notable está en sus ojos: marrón cálido, no el brillante azul que Steve recuerda (como el cielo en un día soleado cuando Tony lo llevaría a volar).

Quizás incluso alucinando él sabe que no podría soportar la visión de su Tony, vivo.

Pero entonces Tony se mueve, rápidamente, extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante en un gesto familiar. En el momento en que su brazo está totalmente extendido, su palma abierta dirigida hacia Steve, con un guantelete repulsor cubriendo su mano y muñeca. “¿Quién diablos eres?” le pregunta.

Hay otra explicación, por supuesto, pero Steve no está seguro que él podría manejar esa mucho mejor.

“Soy Steve Rogers,” él dice, porqué ¿qué podría lastimar?

Tony bufa. “Si. Claro. Vamos a jugar ese juego, estoy en ello, solo llamaré a las autoridades primero.”

Steve frunce el ceño brevemente. Las palabras, cuando se fuerza a sí mismo a decirlas, son pesadas en su lengua “Soy de otro universo”.

Y este no es su Tony. Ni siquiera cerca. Pero con las diferencias físicas aparte, él se ve lo suficientemente similar: cansado, como si sus hombros tuvieran que soportar el peso del mundo entero, pálido como si el no estuviera durmiendo, incluso ahora él está obviamente calculando algo, sus ojos se centran intensamente en Steve.

“Vamos a decir que creo eso,” Tony dice, sacando las palabras, sin bajar su repulsor. “¿Cómo llegaste aquí?”

Incluso su voz es diferente, más aguda de alguna manera, como si él estuviera peleando verbalmente todo el tiempo, pero hay algo inexplicablemente  _Tony_ en él a pesar de todo. “No tengo ni idea,” Steve admite. “Hubo una explosión. Creo que quienquiera que la inicio estaba experimentando con portales.”

Y no es como si Steve pudiera explicar más, incluso si el supiera que el vino a través de uno de los portales de Reed; la física está más allá de él. Su Tony probablemente se reiría –pero Dios, Steve podría tomar las burlas si eso significaba que _Tony estaba vivo._

Tony parpadea. “Esta no es una situación nueva para ti,” él dice, lo cual es interesante, porque significa que _lo es para él._

Y… Steve no es especialmente preocupado acerca de volver a casa, de todas formas.

El hogar es con Tony—así que se ha ido, ahora.

Tony asiente, como si Steve realmente dijo algo. Entonces el guantelete en su mano se repliega y Tony se da la vuelta. Steve trata de no interpretarlo demasiado: el claramente puede invocar la armadura a su voluntad, no es que el confía en Steve detrás de su espalda. “Vamos,” Tony dice. “Necesito un trago para tratar con esto. Steve Rogers. Esto es solo—“ no termina la frase, y la línea de sus hombros se vuelve más tensa, pero no es eso en lo que Steve se enfoca.

“¿Tu estas bebiendo?” deja escapar.

Tony no deja de alejarse. “Y no es nada de tu jodida incumbencia, Cap,” dice bruscamente, y Steve tiene el presentimiento de que está dirigido hacia su contraparte aquí.

¿Por qué Tony querría llamar a las autoridades…? ¿Steve tropezó en un mundo donde era malvado? Ellos habían conocido un Tony malvado una vez; Steve sabe que es posible, es solo…

No le gusta la idea de él, cualquier él, teniendo desacuerdos con Tony.

El trota un poco para alcanzarlo, entonces ve a Tony vertiéndose whisky. Quiere tirar la botella a la pared, quiere gritar—pero ese no es _su_  Tony, y Steve nunca había logrado ayudarle cuando se trataba del alcohol, de todas formas.

Algo le inquieta de todas formas al ver a Tony bajar el vaso y verterse a sí mismo otro. Él no bebe este inmediatamente, al menos; en cambio se vuelve a Steve y levanta una ceja. “Vas a juzgarme un poco más, Cap?” pregunta.

Bien, no. “Estoy bastante seguro de que no me estás hablando a mi realmente, Tony,” dice. “Y créeme; Lo entiendo; mi Tony está muerto y nunca le podre hablar de nuevo. Tú no eres él. Y yo no soy tu Steve Rogers, tampoco. No te he hecho nada.”

 _Aun así._ Él siempre termina hiriendo a Tony, de alguna manera.

Tony inclinó su cabeza, parece casi fascinado. "Muerto. Y en realidad lo echas de menos.” 

“Por supuesto que lo extraño, él es—“Steve se para a sí mismo. Él no tiene ni un atisbo de idea de cómo describir lo que Tony significa— _significaba_ —para él. Hogar y corazón y todo en medio.

Tony presiona sus dedos contra la contusión sobre su ojo brevemente. “Yo solía pensar que Rogers era un amigo,” el deja salir. “Tu Tony. Wow. Yo—Yo de buena manera intercambiaría lugares con él, de verdad.”

“¡No!” Steve deja salir bruscamente. “No te atrevas a decir eso.”

“¿Por qué?” Tony pregunta, curioso. “Yo no soy él; ¿Por qué te importa? Si hubiera un hechizo mágico para traerlo de vuelta a la vida, ¿no me matarías tú mismo?"

Steve se siente enfermo solo con el mero pensamiento. “No,” consigue sacar.

En serio, la pregunta es muy similar a, _si tuvieras que destruir otro planeta por tu propia vida, ¿no lo harías?_

Esa nunca es una opción… y aun así claramente todos los Tonys a través del multiverso creen que lo es.

“ _No,”_   dice de nuevo, dispuesto a hacer Tony entender.

“Entonces eres un idiota,” Tony dice, hay algo sombrío en su voz.

Steve conoce lo que es, debido a que, su propio Tony lo usaba bastante a menudo—trataba de herir a Steve, hacerle dejar.

Steve termino con ese juego.

“Tu no eres sustituible, Tony,” Steve dice. “Ciertamente no encaja con lo que tú crees que es mi deseo.”

La expresión de Tony aun es brusca. “Apenas me conoces.”

“Y te conozco bastante.” 

“No es acerca de ti,” Tony dice. “Quizás es lo que yo quisiera, si yo tuviera opción.”

“Si,” Steve dice. “Estoy seguro. Es por eso que tu estas tan herido con la mera posibilidad.”

Tony se da la vuelta hacia él, a la defensiva. “¿Quién dice que estoy herido? El pregunta “Soy—“

“Los hombres Stark están hechos de hierro,” Steve cita. “Eso no es verdad, Tony.”

Tony se congela antes de mirar hacia abajo, toda la animosidad dejándolo.

Steve es superado por la repentina urgencia de abrazarlo. Y realmente, él es bastante parecido al Tony de Steve, porque al siguiente momento, Steve envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony.

Está en un universo diferente, con una pequeña esperanza de volver. Pero aquí hay un Tony, un Tony quien claramente necesita su ayuda. Steve—Steve no puede verlo romperse.

(Había hecho eso, a su propio Tony, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en ese momento; está aprendiendo de sus errores.)

Tony está muy tenso al principio; él solo se deja relajar cuando Steve lo sigue sosteniéndolo cerca sin ninguna indicación de dejarlo ir. Entonces, se derrite contra Steve, como si han sido años desde que alguien lo ha abrazado. Steve se pregunta lo que le paso a este Tony, pero sabe que no es el momento para preguntar. Y tocándolo es tan diferente, pero no diferente de tocar su Tony—los dos huelen como el metal, el poder y café, y algo más, como gasolina, pero no absolutamente, algo que ha aprendido a asociar con _Iron Man_. Es una combinación embriagadora. Él quiere lamer el aroma desde la piel de Tony.

Se castiga a si mismo por pensar eso. Este Tony no merece tratar con los fantasmas y demonios de Steve. Nadie excepto Steve debe.

Steve esperaba totalmente que lo hiciera, pero Tony no llora. Sólo se queda muy cerca, casi aferrado a Steve, todo en él rogando, _No me dejes_.

Al menos hoy, Steve no lo hará.

 ***

“Lo conocías muy bien,” Tony dice.

Steve no pretende que no entiende acerca de lo que están hablando. “Lo hice,” dice, incluso cuando se pregunta si esa es la verdad. Su Tony tenía muchos secretos, al final. Pero Steve lo _conocía_ , las partes que importan. Piensa acerca de las incursiones y sacude su cabeza. Tony está muerto. Steve podría tomar mil traiciones más si eso significaba que Tony estaba vivo. “Él era mi mejor amigo,” Steve agrega después de un tiempo.

Tony asiente, no empuja más. Él bebe su vaso –whisky de nuevo- y mira a Steve. “Así que hubo un mundo donde Tony Stark era feliz.” Se ve tan esperanzado, sus ojos marrones amplios y suplicando, _di que fue así._

Steve amaría hacerlo, pero no quiere mentir a este Tony. “Él no lo era,” dice, y le duele decirlo, y por la inhalación brusca, le duele al otro Tony también.

“¿Por qué?” el pregunta rápidamente. “él te tenia…”

Steve cierra sus ojos. “Peleamos,” dice. “Peleamos muchas veces. Y nosotros siempre—nosotros siempre volvíamos juntos. Pero cada vez, él era un poco más oscuro. Un poco más roto.”

Tony trata de sonreír, una cosa temblorosa que solo muestra que él está al borde de las lágrimas. “Bueno,” él dice finalmente, su voz es sorprendentemente estable. “Eso parece ser una constante universal, entonces.”

“Lo amaba,” Steve deja salir, completamente imprevisto.

Él nunca se había dejado _decir_ las palabras antes. No es una sorpresa, piensa. Lo pensó suficientes veces a través de los años.

Este Tony, aquí, solo exhala una risa. ”Y esa ciertamente no es una.”

 _Qué te hecho en este mundo,_ Steve piensa, es muy cobarde para preguntar. Él no puede imaginar una versión de el mismo quien no se preocupara por Tony pero… él se preocupaba por su Tony, se preocupaba _mucho_ , y mira donde lo trajo—a los dos.

Tal vez Tony podría estar mejor si nunca hubiera conocido a Steve Rogers.

Los labios de Tony en los suyos son un shock. El beso esta apenas ahí, fugas, como si Tony estuviera asustado; Steve lo tira hacia atrás. Él sabe a alcohol y es un fuerte recordatorio de que este no es  _su_ Tony. (Como si lo puediera olvidar alguna vez.)

“Estas borracho,” susurra en el espacio entre ellos.

Tony sacude la cabeza, pero no se inclina de nuevo. “Como si te importara,” murmura.

“¿Qué te sucedió, Tony?” Steve pregunta, cuando no puede soportarlo más.

Tony solo lo mira, sus ojos muy oscuros. Entonces, es el verdadero golpe, él sonríe. “Nada,” dice. “Estoy bien.”

“Y un carajo,” Steve gruñe. Esto, esto es por qué él no quería preguntar, este es por qué no debería, no puede lidiar con esto de nuevo, no con otro Tony Stark— tampoco puede ignorarlo.

“Él escondió algunas cosas de mí,” Tony dice, entonces se encoge de hombros. “Está bien. Yo también le escondí algunas cosas. ¿No sabes esta historia?”

En muchas variantes diferentes, Steve piensa, entumecido, y lo sabe, sabía que había algo más aquí.

“Yo rompí su nariz,” Tony continua. “El rompió mi arc reactor.” El da una palmadita a su pecho. No hay sonido metálico, no hay luz como el nodo RT que el Tony de Steve tenia. “Creo que estamos a mano.” Su voz es terrible, tan cuidadosamente insensible; Steve preferiría gritar.

“¿Arc Reactor?” el pregunta, y algo en la cara de Tony se desmorona, solo por un segundo.

“No es nada,” él dice. “Solo mueve la armadura ahora. No lo necesito más.”

Steve piensa en su Tony, de todas las cosas que mantuvieron su corazón latiendo a lo largo de los años. Tan lejos como Steve sabe, Tony usaba el RT para alimentar la armadura. El mero pensamiento de romperlo lo está haciendo enfermo.

La cosa es, él sabe el otro lado de la historia: sabe lo que es amar a Tony Stark, y tener que probarse una y otra vez y que Tony nunca confiara en él completamente, que él siempre esconderá cosas. Sabe lo mucho que duele.

Pero su Tony está muerto, y Steve esta forzado a afrontar que quizá, quizá, no era sólo Tony quien no confiaba completamente en Steve en su relación.

Steve habría hecho tantas cosas de manera diferente, si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de volver y arreglarlas.

Él sabe lo que su Tony diría: _Lo haría todo de nuevo._ El también sabe, o tiene la esperanza de que sabe, que Tony estaría mintiendo.

Tony pone su mano en la mejilla de Steve. Se ve increíblemente suave, así. “Hey,” él dice. ”Tu Tony. Él no querría que te preocupes.”

Por supuesto que no. Su Tony creía que él no valía lo suficiente como para ser algo de que preocuparse.

Steve lo extraña mucho.

***

La primera vez que Steve se levanta, va a la sala de estar y no encuentra a Tony ahí, no vacila mucho. Camina a la cocina—bien abastecida, todo ordenado con estilo—y prepara algunos sándwiches. El prende la cafetera—años de vivir con Tony prepararon a Steve para manejar cualquier tipo de estas. Entonces, pone la comida y bebidas en una bandeja, y se muerde los labios.

No es su mundo. No es su Torre. _No es su Tony._

Aun así, un Tony, piensa.

“Friday,” Steve dice, “¿Cómo puedo llegar al laboratorio?”

Hay un momento de silencio. Friday no responde. Pero entonces las puertas del ascensor se abren. Steve toma la invitación.

Tony está de hecho trabajando en su laboratorio—algo que se parece a modelos para prótesis de piernas mostrado en 3D sobre la mesa. Él no está afeitado, y la luz azul del holograma lo hace ver enfermo.

“Buenos días,” Steve dice.

“No está listo aun,” Tony dice, y si, Steve conoce esa mirada.

"Ambos sabemos que no vas a ir más lejos sin algo de comida." Steve considera. “Y sueño.”

“No puedo.” Tony niega con la cabeza. “Es para Rhodey.”

Steve vuelve a mirar el modelo y traga. Tiene la sensación de que _no_ es para la armadura de War Machine.

"Es mi culpa", dice Tony, "pero todo ahí lo era, así que. Estoy satisfecho- Peter parece estar bien."

Steve ni siquiera puede empezar a desentrañar su oración-hay tanto mal con ella. Y él puede adivinar la reacción de Tony de todos modos. Así que Steve no discute sobre estas cosas que él no conoce, no trata de convencer a Tony de que no tenía la culpa. Ningún Tony Stark cree eso. Ellos usan la culpa como si llevaran la armadura: una parte de sí mismos, una parte que sigue haciéndoles daño, y que no pueden quitarse de todos modos.

“Te hice sándwiches,” Steve dice en su lugar.

Tony parpadea a eso. _“¿Tu?”_ pregunta.

“Mhm,” Steve confirma. “Y café. Tienes una muy buena cocina,” dice. _Sin uso_ , no dice; es obvio porque se veía tan impersonal.

Tony le da una mirada larga. Finalmente, deja sus herramientas. “Friday, guarda el proyecto, apágalo.”

“Claro, jefe.” Friday dice.

Steve empuja la bandeja en dirección hacia Tony en un banco de laboratorio.

Tony básicamente devora el primer sándwich. “Wow. Eso es bueno. Eso es muy bueno. Mi mermelada de mora favorita” dice.

Steve solo sonríe. El empuja el vaso de agua más cerca de él y se toma el café el mismo. Tony está claramente dispuesto a intentar dormir y Steve no hará que el café destruya eso.

“Y aquí yo creía que tenías buenas intenciones,” Tony dice, su boca está llena mientras mastica otro sándwich.

“Las tengo,” Steve dice, sonríe. Él le fallo a su Tony. Pero por un poco de tiempo, él puede cuidar a este.

Tony se para después de comer, se estira. El esconde un bostezo detrás de su mano. “Okay,” dice “Dormir podría ser una buena idea.” Pero la mira a sus pantallas al mismo tiempo.

Steve suspira. “Si tu Rhodey es algo como el que yo conozco, el preferiría que descansaras.”

“Si,” Tony está de acuerdo, “una lástima que él no puede bajar aquí y decírmelo, ¿no es así?”

"Tony…” Steve no está seguro de lo que quería decir, tal vez sólo su nombre. Para conectar a tierra a sí mismo, más que a Tony, para ser dolorosamente honesto. Pero también funciona para Tony.

El mira a Steve. “Si,” él dice. “Lo sé. Yo soy inútil cansado. Casi jodí el FFT antes, y eso es un nivel básico."

Steve no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero asiente al mismo tiempo. “Cama, Tony.”

Tony lo mira de arriba a abajo, lentamente. Steve no se sonroja. “Si,” Tony dice. “Pero tu estas viniendo, también.”

“Tony—“

“Dios, Rogers, ¿por quién me tomas? Estas cansado. Yo estoy cansado. Y los dos tenemos pesadillas.” No es una pregunta. Tony claramente sabe que él está en lo correcto.

Por supuesto, Steve no le puede probar que está equivocado. Así que sigue a Tony hacia arriba en un elevador operado por una silenciosa Friday—“no lo tomes personal, _Steve_ , pero a ella no le gusta Rogers”—y entonces, como planearon, pero aun así repentino, ellos llegan al apartamento de Tony.

Tony toma la mano de Steve y lo lleva hasta su cama. “Yo voy a ponerme mi pijama. Tu—tu deberías encontrar algo que te calce en el guardarropa,” él dice.

Steve eleva una ceja, pero no pregunta. Tony se encierra en el baño, y Steve abre el guardarropa.

_Oh._

El escoge el primer colgadero, con un pijama de seda definitivamente en la talla de Steve, una estrella blanca adornando los hombros, como una broma que su Tony hubiera hecho. Ahí hay más ropas que se ven como si fueran de su talla. Ellas se ven como si no hubieran sido usadas en años. Y aún están ahí.

El frunce el ceño. De repente, el duda de que Tony dormía en su propia cama en semanas.

Las sabanas se ven nuevas, piensa, así Steve suspira y se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

Tony sale del baño en un simple pijama negro, da un vistazo a Steve y se congela.

Bueno, eso responde una pregunta. Es más parecido a este Steve que este Tony es a su Tony.

Él quiere salir, pero Tony sacude la cabeza. “Quédate. Solo una noche,” pide.

Steve asiente.

Tony se desliza bajo las sábanas, tenso. Steve se encuentra a su lado, tirando de él solo un poco más cerca.

Él pone su mano en el pecho de Tony. Él quiere sentir su latido… Tony se tensa, y Steve recuerda, _el rompió mi arc reactor._

Es un idiota, Steve decide, pero Tony atrapa su muñeca antes de que la pueda mover.

“Quédate,” repite, nada más.

Steve asiente. Se deja a si mismo relajarse, la proximidad de Tony más cómoda de lo que él nunca podría haber imaginado.

Él puede sentir el latido de Tony bajo la punta de los dedos, y el cae dormido antes de que pueda decir  _Buenas noches._

*** 

“Así que,” Tony dice al desayuno. “Tu mundo—los héroes ahí. ¿Cuantos hay?”

“Cientos,” Steve dice. Muchos de los cuales pelearon a su lado, algunos que el entreno, todos de los que está orgulloso.

“Como tú has notado, tu eres el primer visitante del multiverso que hemos recibido,” Tony dice. “Y estoy seguro de que yo podría romper el secreto del viaje interdimensional, pero…”

“No,” Steve dice. “No es mi prioridad. Definitivamente no debería ser la tuya.”

Tony asiente, como que el esperaba eso. “Pero tus amigos. Ellos te estarán buscando.”

Steve aleja la mirada. “Si.”

“Y tu irás a tu hogar.”

Steve ya no tiene un hogar. “Yo preferiría si ellos no me encuentran.”

Los ojos de Tony se ensanchan como si estuviera sorprendido. Luego sacude la cabeza, y continúa hablando, es la voz que Steve odia, la que significa que Tony está escondiendo todas sus emociones detrás de una máscara. “Ellos lo harán, piensa.” Steve no dice nada. “Y tu irás con ellos,” Tony termina. No es una pregunta.

“Si,” Steve responde de todas formas.

Su Tony está muerto. Pero este mundo tiene su Tony, su Steve, su vida. Steve no los puede arruinar con sus propios demonios.

Él va a volver.

(Y quizás un milagro podría suceder. Quizás cuando el portal a su mundo inevitablemente se abra, podría ser por la mano de su Tony. Quizás.)

Steve sabe que nunca podrá quedarse.

El mira a Tony solemnemente. “Yo volveré,” Steve dice. “Pero eso no parecer ser hoy.”

Tony asiente.  

“Yo—Yo sé que tú crees que yo solo me preocupo por ti a causa de mi—del Tony de mi propio mundo. Pero eso no es verdad.”

Es complicado, piensa, muy complicado para Steve para explicar, y la cosa es: es muy fácil, también. Él se enamoró de un Tony Stark ya; ¿cómo podría parar a si mismo de enamorarse de otro?

Tony mira hacia el otro lado a eso. La oscura contusión sobre su ojo es casi ida ahora.

Sin Reed, es probable que Strange está buscando al Capitán América. Quizás podría tomarle días. Quizás podría tomarle semanas. Quizás Steve podrá tener tiempo para convencer a Tony de lo que quiere decir.

Por ahora, Steve abraza a Tony, ligeramente.

Tony se inclina hacia Steve, no se tensa esta vez, incluso cuando Steve presiona sin pensar una mano en el centro de su pecho sólo para sentirlo vivo y allí.

“Un día,” Steve repite. “Voy a volver un día. Pero hasta entonces… estaré aquí para ti.”

Tony le tira en un abrazo apretado. “Te creo”, dice.

Puede ser una mentira. Pero una que Steve está dispuesto a tomar, hasta que se convierta en la verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Si ves algún error en la traducción o un termino, por favor, no dudes en avisarme!  
> ¡Asegúrate de visitar el post original y dar tu apoyo al autor!


End file.
